Thomas
Thomas '(born '''Stephen'Learned in a Q&A with James Dashner)), often shortened to '''Tom (and "Tommy", by Newt) and also referred to as Thomas Murphy, is the main protagonist of The Maze Runner trilogy. He is named after Thomas Edison. Appearance He is described as approximately 5 foot 9 and about 17 years old with brown hair with soft facial features. Biography Thomas decides that he wants to become a Runner, although he doesn't know why. The next day the second in command Newt, shows him a Griever. Thomas eventually figures out he has a telepathic connection with the girl Teresa. She tells him that The Maze is a Code, that she and Thomas helped build it, and that WICKED is good. Thomas eventually finds out that the Maze makes a letter every day, and it spells out a code they have to put in a computer. It is a deadly task, but Thomas is determined to get all of the Gladers safely out of the maze. ''The Scorch Trials After escaping the Glade, Thomas and the Gladers are promised freedom and safety from their "rescuers". The next day when the Gladers find the rescuers dead, they realise that Teresa has gone missing. A boy named Aris is found in Teresa's room and explains that he is from a mirrior group of thomas' experences, Group B. The group learns that they all have tattoos(Thomas' stating that he is to be killed by group B). Then a mysterious, rat-faced man appears in their building telling them they have a disease called the Flare. The Rat Man tells them that if they don't go to the safe haven in two weeks, they will die. Thomas and the Gladers set off across the Scorch. During the groups long walk, Thomas bonds with Aris. The group then encounters two Cranks stating that group B will kill them. After that a girl starts screaming from a shack in the distance. Thomas believes it is Teresa, and goes to investigate '''alone'. Teresa is being mind controlled by WICKED, gave Thomas a french kiss and told him and the gladers to run! The group then meets a strange man that warnes them about a terrible storm coming. The storm comes and kills 7 galders, including Jack and Winston, and sets Minho on fire, wounding him. The group them meets Jorge, a Crank, and his group of other cranks. Thomas convences Jorge to not kill Minho, and the other Gladers, after Minho attacked him. Jorge goes with the Gladers along with another Crank named Brenda. Brenda and Thomas get seperated from Jorge and the other Gladers after an explosion. Brenda reveales that she "likes" Thomas. After a run in with a Crank way past the Gone, that wants noses. Thomas and Brenda sleep in a truck for the night where Thomas finds a sign thats says "'Thomas, you're the real leader". '''Thomas and Brenda find themsleves drugged and bound by three Cranks. Minho comes in and saves them. Before leaving Thomas gets shot by a Crank and is saved by WICKED. Later Thomas gets warned by Teresa that something awul was going to happen to him tomorrow but he had to trust her. The next day Thomas and the Gladers get ambushed by Teresa and group B. After beating Thomas up Teresa and group B drag Thomas across the desert in a burlp sack. They then tie him to a tree at their camp and Teresa says that Thomas did something awful to her but won't say what it is. The Death Cure'' After surviving the Crank-filled Scorch, Thomas, Teresa, Gladers, and Group B are promised that there are no more trials, only blueprints. Thomas doesn't believe them for one second. When Thomas breaks out of WICKED headquarters with Minho and now-on-the-path-to-crazy-Newt , they set off to Denver with Jorge (piloting the Berg) and Brenda to search for Teresa and the rest of the Gladers and Group B. What they find will shock them. Will WICKED finally be brought down for good? References Category:Characters Category:Gladers